


Sweet Boy

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has an issue he fears Lavellan will leave him over. Lavellan reassures him of her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> another kink meme fill, mostly posting it here in hopes that the anon who requested can find me on tumblr ahaha...

When Cullen shies away from her wandering hands for the third time in as many days, Lavellan grows concerned.

She rests her hands on his shoulders and looks at him directly, though he is adept at averting his gaze. "Cullen, if you don't want to make love, you can tell me," she says. "Whatever the reason, I won't be hurt by it."

Cullen flushes scarlet and shakes his head. "I- i-it's not that I don't want to, because I do. Want to. But I have- a problem, and I can't..." He trails off and makes a small frustrated noise.

Lavellan presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can solve it together."

"You'll want nothing to do with me after this," Cullen mutters. "Already you have been too kind to me- how can I ask you to hold off your disgust with me any further?"

"Disgust? Oh, Cullen, my sweet, how could I be disgusted by you?" She leans in to kiss him again but he pulls away, even redder than before.

"Lyrium truly has made me a wreck of a man," he laughs sharply, cruelly- aimed at himself, making her heart ache for him. He begins to unlace his trousers with fumbling fingers. "When I first stopped taking it, it was only at night, and I- I thought, I hoped I could control it- but now it's every day, constantly. I'm-" He rubs at his eyes, trousers open, and Lavellan's breath hitches in her throat when she realizes he is at the edge of tears.

She cautiously looks down at his open pants and is confused, for a moment, at seeing only cloth. A hesitant touch and she discovers they are no ordinary smallclothes- the cloth is thick, like a newborn babe's nappy. He is warm here, too, and then she understands.

"Oh, Cullen. Sweet Cullen." She pulls him close and lets him rest his head on her breasts. "You are still my love- this changes nothing about that. Take a deep breath and talk to me, will you, my sweet boy?"

He heaves a deep, hot sigh against her chest, clad only in her thin nightgown. "The lyrium withdrawal has- weakened my- my bladder. When we first came to Haven, I would wet the bed most every night, and I prayed that would be the worst of it. But- the aches are less severe, I am no longer so weak or tired, and yet I can't tell when I have to take a bloody piss. Like- like an overgrown toddler."

"Shhh, hush, now. You are a grown man- a strong man, a good man. You only have a problem. Cullen, will you look me in the eyes?"

After a moment, he obeys, and his eyes are wet with unshed tears.

"You already did the right thing by protecting against your problem." Lavellan taps the nappy once, softly. "You only need someone to help care for you. We can try to heal you."

"What if healing it doesn't work?" he whispers.

Lavellan sighs and strokes his hair. "Then we learn to live with it. Oh, shhh, hush, my sweet boy," she says as Cullen chokes back a sob. "It will be all right. I will be at your side, if you'll still have me."

"If?" he hiccups. "Of- of course I'll still- Maker, I lived in fear you wouldn't want me."

"Cullen Stanton Rutherford, it would take a force even stronger than Corypheus to make me stop wanting you." She kisses his forehead, both cheeks, then his lips. "Let me take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> sergeant-angua.tumblr.com


End file.
